Valki goes to Midgard
by Loki's twin sister
Summary: Valki goes with her dad to bring her Uncle Loki home. For he is causing trouble on Midgard. Father and daughter meet other heroes but someone that Loki is working for comes and takes Valki will they be able to save her or will she be lost forever? All rights go to Marvel. I own Valki. Please read and review. Fixed the last two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Valki goes to Midgard

Ages:

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Valki is 8

Chapter 1

It has been two years since Loki's death and Valki couldn't understand why the kingdom of Asgard never mourn the loss of their second prince. The only ones who mourned him was his family. She walked through her Uncle Loki's private library and Valki saw a shadow of her uncle teaching her how to read she sat down at the table and she began crying for her Uncle Loki. Frigga walked by the library and she heard crying coming from inside.

She walked in and she saw her granddaughter sitting at the table crying. Frigga walked over to Valki and she sits down next to her. "Valki, sweetie, talk to me tell grandmama what wrong?" She asked.

"Grandmama, why did Uncle Loki leave me?" Valki asked tearfully. Frigga picks Valki up and she sat her grandchild on her lap. She wraps her arms around her grandmama.

"Why did Uncle Loki let go of grandpapa's staff?" Valki asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Frigga said.

"I begged Uncle Loki not to leave me too, but he lets go anyways." Valki said sadly as more tears streamed down her already wet cheeks. Frigga rubs her granddaughter's back, "Let us go and find your father." She said. Valki nodded and they left library. They finally found Thor talking to Lady Sif and the warriors three. Onces Valki sees her father she ran to him tears streaming down her cheeks, "Daddy!" She cried. Thor looks up and he sees his daughter running to him crying. He runs towards his daughter and he kneel down and Valki runs into his arms.

Thor wraps his arms around his daughter, "Shh, there, there baby girl. Now tell me what has gotten you so upset?" He asked.

"Daddy, why did Uncle Loki let go of grandpapa's staff. Doesn't he love me?" Valki asked.

"Oh sweetie, your uncle loves you no matter what." Thor said.

"If he loves me so much then why did he leave me." Valki asked. Then Thor took his daughter's hand and led her of to a bench. They sat down, "Val, listen to me little one. I think your uncle was going through some things and he felt guilty.

"Why did he feel guilty dad?" Valki asked.

"Maybe he felt bad that he put you in danger." Thor said.

Aw poor Uncle Loki." Valki said and she held on to dad. Thor wraps his strong arms around her and held her until her tears turned to sniffles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frigga heads into her chambers and she sits down on a sofa. She reaches out with on hand using her magic to look for Loki, but she couldn't find him, "Loki, my son, if you are out there and still alive please answer me!" She called. Suddenly she heard someone talking to her, "Mother, I am alive and I am going to Midgard to rule it as there king." Loki said.

"No, Loki, please come home. We all miss you my son." Frigga begged.

"I don't have time for this goodbye mother." Loki said and then he left.

"Loki! Loki, please come back! Frigga cried, but Loki was gone. She gets up and she runs to find her family and to tell them what had happened. Frigga found her family in the throne room, "Loki, is alive." She said happily.

"What?" Thor asked shocked.

"Frigga, he fell off the rainbow bridge and he won't have survived the fall." Odin said.

"Are you sure mother?" Thor said. Valki ran over to her father and grandmother.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetie, it's true. Your uncle is alive." Frigga said.

"Were is he grandmom?" Valki asked.

"Well sweetheart, your uncle is going to Midgard. Thor, your brother is planning to take over Midgard." Frigga said.

"He is going to take is revenge one the people I have sworn to protect. I have to stop him." Thor said.

"Dad, I am going with you." Valki said.

"No! It's to dangerous Valki." Thor said.

"But daddy, I want to see Uncle Loki. If I was there he would come with you to help me get home. Please dad let me come with you." Valki begged.

Thor sighed, "Alright you can come with me, but I want you to promise to stay close to me and not to leave my side. Promise me Valki."

"I promise dad." Valki said and she hugs her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then Valki began to think, "Dad, how are we going to get to Midgard?" She asked.

"You are right Valki." Thor said and he looks at Odin.

"Father, how are Valki and I going to get to Midgard now?" Thor asked. Odin gets up from his throne, "Thor, you and Valki need to follow me to the Bi-frost.

Alright father." Thor said and he took Valki's hand.

"Come home safe you two and Thor find your brother and bring him home." Frigga said, giving her son and granddaughter a hug.

"We will mother." Thor said and with that father and daughter left. As they headed to the Bi-frost Odin began to speak to Thor.

"There is another way off Asgard." Odin said.

"Why didn't you tell me father!" Thor demanded.

"Because grandpapa has to use dark energy to send use to Midgard." Valki said shocking both Thor and Odin.

"You can harness it?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but not without a cost." Odin said.

"Father, your health. Thor said.

"It is not only me who is at risk, but you and your daughter." Odin said.

"Ah! I see. Valki stay here." Thor said.

"No way! I am coming with you!" Valki demanded.

Thor just sighed, You are just like your mother." He said.

"I will transport you both to Midgard and if he or the mortals have found the tesseract bring it back along with Loki." Odin said.

"I will father." Thor said and he picks up Valki, "Hold on to me and don't let go." He said.

"Yes daddy." Valki said a little nervous. Then they both were hit by dark energy both father and daughter were sent flying through the void heading to Midgard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thor and Valki landed in the mountains and he began to move around, "Valki, baby, are you alright?" He asked and he looks at his child. "Yes, daddy, I think so." Valki said then Thor got up and he helps his daughter up.

"Dad, how are we going to find Uncle Loki?" Valki asked. Before Thor could answer his daughter they heard a loud noise and both father and daughter looked up and they saw a jet, "Valki, I think your uncle is on that ship." Thor said.

"Uncle Loki!" Valki cried.

"Don't worry Valki, I am going to go and get your uncle stay her and I will be right back." Thor said.

"Okay daddy. Valki said and Thor spun his hammer around and he starts flying towards the jet. He landed on the jet and he opened the door and walks in.

Thor sees a few mortals and his brother sitting in a chair. He goes over to Loki and he grabs him and they fly out of the jet. He through Loki to ground and he lands next to his daughter. When Valki sees her uncle she ran to him and she through her arms around him. Loki looks down and he sees his niece hugging her.

"Val...Valki, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am here with my dad to bring you home Uncle Loki." Valki said.

"I am not come home Valki." Loki said. Then he noticed that his niece's happy face changed to one of hurt and anger.

"Valki, what's wrong?" Loki asked confused and worried.

"Why did you leave me?" Valki asked. Loki stayed silent, "Answer me Uncle Loki!" Valki snapped.

"Sweetie I just couldn't stay anymore." Loki said sadly.

"Why? Don't you love me anymore Uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

"Of course I love you Val." Loki said. Before Valki could say anything Thor comes over, "Valki, I need to talk to your uncle.

"Okay dad and she lets go of her uncle. Then she stands up and took a step back to let her dad and uncle talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Loki, you need to give up this poisonous dream about ruling Midgard. You come home when you left Valki has been the same." Thor said. Loki said nothing, "Were is the tesseract brother?" He asked.

"I don't have it. But I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki said. Valki sees that her dad becoming angry and she sees that her dad is about to hit her uncle with his hammer.

"Dad, please don't hurt Uncle Loki." She begged. Thor stops and he looks at his daughter and he noticed that she looks afraid.

Don't worry sweetheart, I am not going to hurt your uncle." Thor said.

"You promise daddy?" Valki asked.

"I promise baby girl." Thor said and then he looks at Loki, ""You listen well, brother" He said and then suddenly something hits Thor sending him flying.

"Daddy!" Valki cried and she tries to run after her dad, but Loki held her back. She started to struggle to get out of her uncle's grasp.

"Valki, stop!" Loki demanded.

"But Uncle Loki, my dad needs me." Valki said.

"Sweetie these mortals are dangerous and I need you to stay here with me so we can talk without your father getting in the way." Loki said.

"Okay Uncle Loki." Valki said.

"How are you doing Val?" Loki asked.

"I am okay. I have missed you so much Uncle Loki." Valki said.

"I missed you too Valki, but, you know I am not really your uncle." Loki said.

"I don't care if we aren't related by blood you are my uncle." Valki said.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I did and so did my dad as well as grandmama and grandpapa." Valki said.

He tells her why he let go and comforts her. Then Thor along with the two mortals from the jet came over to where Valki and Loki are.  
"What is reindeer games doing with a little girl?" The man in the iron armor asked. The other mortal in the red white and blue costume went to get the girl, but Loki just held on the her, "Don't you dare touch my niece man out of time." He snapped.

"Come here Valki, I want you to meet two warriors of Midgard." Thor said. Valki walk over, "Dad, who are these mortals and you said they are warriors. They don't look like warriors." She said.

"Well my daughter this is Iron Man and this is Captain America." Thor said pointing to each man when he said their superhero name. The jet landed and Iron Man points his weapons at Loki.

"No! Don't you dare hurt my Uncle Loki!" Valki snapped.

"Dad, please don't let them hurt him." She begged. Before Thor could say or do anything Captain America walks over to Valki. Loki wanted to go to his niece to protect her, but the other man in the armor was stopping him.

Valki looks at Captain America, "Please sir, don't let the other man hurt." Valki said giving him the puppy pout.

Thor comes over and he places a strong hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I believe that Captain America is an honorable man." Thor said.

"I try to be. Please call me Steve." Captain America said.

"Alright Steve. I am Thor and this is my daughter Valki." Thor said.

"Can we get going and get reindeer games to the Helicarrier?" Iron Man said.

"We are coming Tony." Steve said.

"Get up now!" Tony snapped.

"Valki, come here sweetie." Loki calls. Valki was about to go her uncle, but Tony spoke up, "That is not happening!"

"Why?" Valki asked.

"Yes, Tony, why?" Steve asked.

"He might use her to escape or hurt her." Tony said.

"I would never hurt or use my niece. I might have done terrible things, but never do anything to Valki. I love her. She is everything to me." Loki said.

Valki walks over and she held on to her uncle and they both walk onto the jet together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki sits down in his seat and he puts Valki on his lap and he straps her in to keep her safe. He kisses her head and holds her protectively in his arms. Then the other arrive on the jet. Thor walks over and he sit next to his brother and daughter. Once the jet was in the air Valki feel asleep so Thor decided to talk to his brother about Valki.

"Brother, you know she thinks the world of you, but if you hurt her I promise you that you will never see her again." Thor said.

"Why does everyone think that I am going to hurt her!? Loki asked becoming angry.

"Loki, when you left Valki would cry herself to sleep each night and then she would wake up after having nightmares about you falling. I would sit in her chambers every night to hold her while she cries herself to sleep and comfort her when she has one of her nightmares. She also hardly would eat anything." Thor said. Loki felt really bad for causing his sweet little niece so much pain. He whispers into Valki's ear, "I am sorry Val, but don't worry sweetie I will protect you."

"Loki, who are you working for?" Thor asked.

Thor, I will never tell you for I am working for. I can't." Loki said

"Why brother? Let me help you." Thor said.

"I am not you brother! I never was! Loki yelled and this cause Valki to wake up crying.

Shh, there, there Val, everthing is going to be alright. I got you see you are safe here in my arms." Loki said as he comforts his upset niece. Steve had been watching Loki interact with Thor's daughter and he comes over.

"Hey you are really good with her. You know she bring out the good in you Loki." He said.

"Yes you are right Valki does bring out the good in me. Even when I don't think I am good. Loki said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Steve don't tell me you believe this load of crap?" Tony asked.

"You maybe right Tony, but, I am going to remain neutral on how Loki is on the good and evil scale." Steve said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The jet lands on the Helicarrier and suddenly soldiers began to enter the jet. They leveled their weapons at Loki and also at Valki who is still on his lap. When Steve and Thor sees this he raises his hammer to get the soldiers to turn on him, but they stayed focused on Loki.

"Lower your weapons do you not see there is a child with him!" Steve yelled, but the soldiers weren't listening, "Undo the strap and if you try to escape we will shoot." One of the soldiers said. Steve steps closer to Loki, "Do as they say. I know you want to keep Valki safe." He said.

"Of course. I would do anything to keep her safe." Loki said. Then he looks at Valki, "Sweetie, I want you to go with Steve and stay close to him and your father." He said.

"Okay Uncle Loki." Valki said and then Steve unstrapped them both.

Steve took Valki with him to stand by Thor then a soldier came over and shackled Loki and the five soldiers led him away.

Seeing her uncle being led away Valki start screaming and crying for him. She also tried to run after him. Thor knelt down and held his upset daughter close to him as she cried.

"Shh, there, there baby girl, please don't cry." Thor said trying to comfort his little girl.

"Daddy, I just got uncle Loki back and now he is going again. I want Uncle Loki." Valki said through her tears.

"Alright sweetie, we will go and see your uncle. Steve do you or Tony know where they have taking my brother?" Thor asked, but Steve and Tony just shook their head.

"They have taken him to the containment cell." A man said. Valki looks at the man where is this containment cell please tell me." She begged more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why is there a child on the Helicarrier?" He asked.

"She is my daughter." Thor said, "Now where is this containment cell?" He asked.

The man pointed down the hall, "It's the last room on your left." He said.

"Please daddy. I wanna see Uncle Loki." Valki said pulling on her dad's hand.

"Alright Valki, we are going." Thor and he thank the man who is name Bruce Banner for his help and with that he and his daughter left to find Loki who was in a containment cell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thor and Valki walks hand in hand down the halls and they finally reached the door that Dr. Banner told them about. Before they walked in they heard someone talking to Loki. "I wish he would just leave I want to see my Uncle Loki." Valki thought. Finally the man left and it was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury. She ran in into the room with Thor following right behind her.

Uncle Loki, why are you in there?" Valki asked.

"Well sweetie, I am their prisoner." Loki said.

"Does that mean you can't come home when daddy finds the tesseract?" Valki asked sadly.

"I think so Val." Loki said. Valki started sobbing, "Why do I always lose the people I love and care about?" She said through her tears. Loki longed to hold his niece in his arms, but he couldn't. Thor kneels down and he holds his daughter close.

"Valki, sweetie talk to me baby." Thor said.

"The first person I lost was my mom. I don't even remember her. Then I lost you dad and I lost Uncle Loki when I got you back dad. Now we found Uncle Loki I am losing him again. What's wrong with me daddy?" Valki asked.

"Valki, you listen to me young lady, there is nothing wrong with you." Thor said making his little girl look at him for she had her face buried in his chest.

"Dad, what was my mom like?" Valki asked. Thor was shocked, "Why all of a sudden you want to know about you mom. What has changed?" He asked.

"Um well dad, Uncle Loki told me that she got sick and died when I was a year old, but he didn't tell me her name or anything about her except that she loves me. Will you tell me about me about my mom. Please dad." Valki begged. Thor looks at his brother, Go on Thor, she has the right to know." Loki said.

Thor took a deep breath before he began, "Well Valki, her name was Amora and your uncle was right."

"About what dad?" Valki asked confused.

"That your mother loves you so very much. You were her whole world." Thor said then he pulled out a small picture and handed it to Valki. She looks at the picture and she sees her dad standing next to a beautiful blond haired lady who is holding a baby in her arms. Valki noticed that her dad and the lady were smiling.

"Dad, is that my mom?" She asked.

"Yes, baby, that is your mom." Thor said. Loki walks away and sat on the floor. He was glad that Thor told Valki about her mother and also glad that he showed her the picture, but it was still painful for him. Amora had been his best friend, but she picked his brother over him.

"She is looks really beautiful dad." Valki said.

"Yes, she was very beautiful. You are just like your mother Valki." Thor said.

"Really dad?" Valki asked.

"Of course baby girl, you also look just like your mother. Thor said. They didn't even notice that Loki was upset and sitting alone in a corner of his cell.

"Uncle Loki, dad said I look just like my mom. Isn't that great!" Valki said happily.

"That wonderful sweetie." Loki said from the corner not looking at his niece.

"Uncle Loki, what's wrong?" Valki asked after seeing him sad and not looking at her.

"It's nothing Val, I'm fine." Loki said and he is still not looking at her. She looks at her father, "Dad why is Uncle Loki sad? And why won't he look at me? Did I do something wrong?" Valki asked.

"No. Valki you did nothing wrong." Thor said.

"Then why is Uncle Loki acting like this? I don't understand?" Valki said.

"Well my child, it has something to do with your mother." Thor said.

"Thor please don't." Loki begged, but Thor ignored him.

"What about mom?" Valki asked.

"Thor, brother, I am begging you don't." Loki pleaded, but Thor wasn't listening or didn't hear him.

"Well before I met you mother. She and Loki were best friends." Thor began.

"But dad, how did you and mom meet?" Valki asked.

"Well my darling, we met at friend and your mother looked so beautiful." Thor said.

"Really daddy?" Valki asked.

"Yes, baby girl." Thor said laughing. Loki looks at his brother upset with him for telling Valki about Amora and him.

"Why did you have to tell her that Amora and I were close. She didn't need to know that!" Loki snapped.

"Uncle Loki, please don't be mad at my dad. Be mad at me." Valki begged.

"Ah! I can't take this anymore!" Loki yelled putting his hands over his ears to block out his niece.

"Uncle Loki, calm down and look at me." Valki said in a firm tone and stern look on her face.

"Valki! Stop please stop!" Loki screamed and looked pleading at his older brother.

"Come on Valki, I think your uncle needs sometime alone." Thor said and he picks up his daughter.

"But why daddy? I wanna stay here. Uncle Loki is and he needs me to help him feel better." Valki said.

"Please brother, just go and take Valki with you." Loki begged his voice cracking.

"Alright Loki, were going, but we will be back later." Thor said and he left taking Valki with him leaving Loki who is now laying on the floor hugging his knees and sobbing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Out in the hall Thor and Valki heard sobbing coming from the room they had just left. "Dad, why is Uncle Loki crying?" Valki asked.

"Well Valki, your uncle is missing your mother." Thor said.

"Why?" Valki asked.

"Your mother was your uncle's best friend." Thor said.

"Why didn't mom pick Uncle Loki? Oh, sorry daddy." Valki said.

"It's alright baby. Your mother and I were falling in love and she only saw your uncle as a friend.

"How did Uncle Loki take it?" Valki asked.

Thor sighed, "He didn't take it well. He believed that I took your mother away from him."

"Why would Uncle Loki think that dad?" Valki asked.

"Do you remember I told you that I met your mother at a feast?" Thor asked.

"Yes, dad, I remember." Valki said.

"Well it was your uncle that introduced us." Thor said.

"Oh." Valki said.

"And when your mother and I started courting your uncle was mad at both me and your mother. He said some unkind things to her and then he wouldn't speak to her. It broke your mother's heart she felt torn between loving me and caring for your uncle." Thor said.

"Poor mommy. Valki said sadly.

"But then you came and your mother and I were so very happy." Thor said.

"So did mommy and Uncle Loki ever talk to each other?" Valki asked.

No, sweetie, they didn't and your mommy got really sick when you were a year old. I begged your uncle to go see her, but he won't go. When he finally decided to go it was too late." Thor said sadly.

"What do you mean dad?" Valki asked.

"Well Valki, by the time your uncle got to the healing room your mother had already passed away." Thor said sadly.

"Oh no! Poor Uncle Loki." Valki said tearfully.

Flashback

One of the guards came into the library, "Prince Loki, please come with me to the healing room." The guard name Talder said.

"Why Talder? Can't you see I am busy." Loki snapped.

"Prince Loki, it is Princess Amora is very sick and the healers believe she maybe dying." Talder said. When Loki hears that Amora is very sick and maybe dying he drops his book, "Take me to her." He said. Loki follows the guard and they reach the healing room. They see Prince Thor leaving one of the private room.

"Thor, brother!" Loki called. He turns around and he see his little brother, but Loki sees that Thor eyes are red and puffy.

"Oh no! Please no! Don't tell that she...she's." Loki begged, but Thor only nodded.

"Nooooo!" Loki cried and he fell to his knees sobbing.

End of flashback

Valki is crying she hadn't realized that her Uncle Loki loved her mother so much. Inside the containment cell Loki hears his niece crying. "Val...Valki" He calls shakily. She hears her uncle calling her name and immediately runs to where he is with Thor following her.

Valki runs up to the capsule and puts both her hands on it and her uncle does the same. "Uncle Loki, my daddy told me everything." She cried.

While putting her hands on the capsule. Her uncle puts his hands facing her hands on the capsule from the inside and looks at her  
"Valki what did your dad tell you?" Loki asked. She tells him that her father told her everything. From the beginning to the end. She also tells her uncle that even though you are my uncle and not my father, I'll always love you no matter what.

"Oh, Val, you are so very kind to me. That day has haunted." Loki said.

"Why Uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

"Because I never got to say goodbye to your mother and I never got to say how sorry I was for the things that I said to her. She died believing that I hated her." Loki said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Valki starts crying as well as looking at her uncle, "I wish I could hold you and comfort you, but I am stuck in this cell." Loki said. Thor walks over and pushes a button to unlock the cell, "Don't make me regret doing this brother." He said.

"You won't regret this Thor I promise." Loki said and Valki quickly runs in and Thor locks the cell again with Valki and Loki hugging each other.

"Alright. Valki I will be back later to get you okay." Thor said.

"Okay daddy." Valki said and she and her Uncle Loki spend sometime together in the cell.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Valki is sound asleep and Loki is stroking his niece's blond hair out of her face while on his lap. Suddenly Korath shows up via a portal into the room where Loki his holding his Valki in his arms and Korath is right next to the buttons. Loki gasped upon seeing his boss' subordinate . He immediately holds his niece closer and tightens his grip on her, but in a gentle way and hopes that his brother and the others will come along.

"Where is it! Korath demanded.

"Where is what?" Loki asked.

"Don't play stupid with me boy. You know what I want." Korath said. Loki refused to say anything so Korath hits the unlock button and walks in.

"Stay away from us. Loki said while holding his niece close and tightly against his chest.

"Now who is this?" Korath asked. Loki refuses to say anything about his niece.

"Well no matter. You seem to care about her so..." Korath said and he grabs Valki.

Bring me the tesseract or you will never see her again." He threaten.

"No. Please let her go. Take me instead." Loki begs.

"No. I think she is going to stay with me." Korath said.

"It I bring you the tesseract you swear that you will give her back to me?" Loki asked.

"Yes of course I will." Korath said.

"Give me your word." Loki demanded.

"Alright boy. I Korath give you my word once I take the tesseract I will give you the child." He said.

"Where do you want to meet and at what time?" Loki asked.

"I will come to you and you have a week to find it." Korath said and then he vanished through another portal with Valki which reached him to his ship. Loki knew that his brother is going to kill him when he finds out that Valki is gone, but he knew that he was going to need help to find the tesseract.

"Thor! Thor! Brother please come quick!" He yelled. Thor runs in after hearing Loki's voice and looks around sharply, "Loki where is my daughter!" He demands as he storms over to the unlock button and he walks in.

"Korath, took her and I only have a week to hand over the tesseract for Valki." Loki said his voice shaky and tears streaming down his face

"Loki why in the name of the nine realms was Korath here? Thor asked.

"He wants the tesseract and he took Valki to make sure that I will get it for him and he will only give her back once he has it and I only have a week to get it." Loki said.

Thor grabs his brother's neck and slams him up against the glass.

"If Valki was here she wouldn't want you to hurt me and if you kill me brother. She will lost forever." Loki said in weak voice.

"Keep your mouth shut Loki Laufeyson. Right now you and I are no longer brothers." Thor snapped.

"Thor, brother, please think about Valki. How do you think she will feel when she finds out we are no longer brother? You know it will break her little heart." Loki said for of fear and emotion.

"Well, you should have thought about her first!" "And not let Korath take her!"

"I did. I tried to protect her. I begged him to leave her and to take me instead. But he just took her. If I had attacked him he would have hurt Valki to punish me. Please Thor, you have to believe me. I love her with all my heart." Loki through his tears.

Thor looks at Loki and sees the guilt and sees how much he loves her, I believe you brother." He said and he lets go of his brother's neck.

Loki was relieved that his brother has forgiven him, "Thor since we only have a week to get Valki back by trading the tesseract for her.

"What should we do little brother?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." Loki said and he began crying again "It's all my fault." He said.

"Valki, wouldn't want to see her favorite uncle crying. I need you to focus on saving her and getting her back. Thor said.

"You're right Thor. Thank you." Loki said. He began to focus on how to get his niece back with Thor and where he put the tesseract.

"Brother, how in the world are we going to do this? You know that the mortal won't let me leave this cell." Loki said.

"I will talk to the mortals about putting you in shackles." Thor said.

"No. Thor we don't need there help. We can do this by ourselves." Loki said.

"You know that none of these people are going to let you leave at alone let us steal anything? Not even a ship." Thor said.

"Then I will kill anyone who gets in my way. No one is going to stop me from saving Valki." Loki said coldly.

Thor sighed heavily, "Loki no killing." He said, but he was also determined to get his daughter back.

"Fine, but if anyone or anything has harmed Valki, I will destroy everything and everyone like it or not brother." Loki said. Thor knew that his brother would and he might even help him. Suddenly alarms started going off. Everyone jumps up from their seats and rushes to where the alarms came from. They saw Thor standing next to his brother and Loki has his scepter.

"Thor, what is going on? Why is Loki out?" Tony asked.

"My daughter has been taken and only my brother can help me get her back." Thor said.

"There is no way Loki is leaving this ship." Fury said.

"What if it was your daughter that got taken." Thor said.

"We are going." Thor said and he was about to use his hammer, but Loki used his scepter and he and Thor teleported away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Korath arrived on his ship and he was greeted by one of his underlings.

"Welcome back Korath. Why is this kid her" He asked.

Someone I took in trade for the tesseract from Loki for her." Korath said.

"But what if the Asgardian doesn't bring the tesseract?" The underling asked.

"Oh, he will bring the tesseract." Korath said.

"But what will you do with the girl if he doesn't come?" The other asked.

"He will come with the tesseract. I know he won't let me do anything to her. It's clear that he cares about her otherwise he wouldn't be coming." Korath said.

"How long did you give him my lord?" The underling asked.

"A week." Korath said.

"But what if he doesn't make it in time?" The underling asked.

"Enough! Leave me!" Korath yelled and the other left, but this causes Valki to wake up. She looks around scared and wondering where she is and who this man is that is holding her.

"Uncle Loki! Where's my Uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

"You're Loki's niece? That is news to me." Korath said.

"You know my Uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

"Yes, I do and your uncle owes my something in exchange for you." Korath said. Valki began crying, "If you don't stop crying, you'll never see your precious uncle again." Korath said and he threatens to hit her if she doesn't stop crying, but Valki couldn't stop crying.

Korath is just about to hit her, when he hears someone take out two daggers.

"Don't you dare touch my niece." Loki snapped and he comes out of the shadows with Thor right behind his brother.

"Loki, calm down little brother." Thor said.

"How can I calm down he was about to hit her." Loki said.

"Loki do you have the tesseract?" Korath asked. He used his magic to make it appear.

"We will trade at the same time." Loki said.

"Daddy! Uncle Loki!" Valki cried.

"Be silent girl." Korath said and he slaps her hard across the face knocking her down. Both Thor and Loki see Korath slap her across the face and they get angry and are about to attack him, but Loki remembers the trade.

"Thor stop! Korath let's trade my niece for the tesseract at the same time." He said.

"Alright get up girl." Korath said and he pulls a scared and shaking and badly bruised eight-year old to her feet.

Loki stepped forward with the tesseract and faced Korath and said on the count of three they will make the trade. He hands Korath the tesseract and Korath hands Loki his niece, but what he didn't know is that the tesseract was fake.

With Loki holding onto his niece and Korath the tesseract, they back away from each other and Loki gives Valki to Thor and tells them to hold onto him tightly when using the scepter to escape. They land in a field Thor and Loki look at Valki's face.

Loki makes the scepter disappear with his magic and kneels in front of Valki asking her if she's okay and takes her from Thor's arms and into his and hugs her tightly.

"Uncle Loki my face hurts really badly." Valki said. Both Thor and Loki check her face and what they saw made both men sick. They see bruises on her right side of her face and she also has a black eye. Loki then uses his frost giant magic and heals her making all the pain go away on her face, but the bruises and black eyes remain.

Thor storms off Loki holding Valki goes after him after he heals her face.

"Thor brother stop!" Loki called.

He turns around and starts getting mad at Loki.

"Thor, calm down Valki is still scared and she needs comfort." Loki said.

"I am going to destroy that monster keep Valki safe brother." He said and he was about to leave.

"Daddy, please don't leave me. I wanna go." Valki cried.

"Alright sweetie we are going home. Brother take us home And I will be seeing you later." Thor said as he looked at Korath. Loki nodded and he used his scepter along with the tesseract to send them home.


End file.
